


Obnoxious

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of sexual equipment, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Matt and Nick Jackson are friends with reader's roommate and do their very best to drive you insane





	Obnoxious

“Don’t you guys ever knock!” You screamed in frustration as Nick and Matt Jackson, otherwise known as The Young Bucks, once again barged into your bedroom uninvited, catching you in nothing but your undergarments. Your arms quickly crossed over your chest as they continued into your room without a care. 

“Maybe you should lock your door if you don’t want us waltzing in.” Nick said nonchalantly throwing himself down on your bed. He leaned back against the headboard making himself comfortable as you stood frozen in complete disbelief. 

“Yeah, Y/N, it’s almost like you want us to walk in on you.” Matt said with a devilish smirk as he wandered around your room. 

With an indignant shriek, you stormed into your bathroom slamming the door as hard as you could. Those two drove you absolutely insane sometimes. They were close friends with your roommate, so whenever they were in town they stopped by. They had their own key and had full permission to come and go as they pleased. Seeing as how your roommate owned the home and you were simply renting a room, you didn’t have much room to complain. Aside from the unwanted guests, it was a great situation. You were paying way below value for the room, just because the owner traveled a lot and wanted someone in the home while she was gone. Ever since the first time they met you, Matt and Nick had taken it upon themselves to annoy the living crap out of you. If your roommate was gone, they were going to bother you. Which was a shame as they were both cute. As you dressed in the bathroom, your ire grew as you could clearly hear the two pests rummaging through your drawers. As soon as you were decent you flung open the door storming out.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” you yelled slamming the drawer Matt was currently rifling through almost catching his fingers in the process. Distracted by Matt’s antics you almost missed Nick leaning over to your bedside table to open the drawer. 

“No!” You yelled diving across the bed, landing with an oomph on your stomach, your hand holding the drawer shut with your outstretched finger. Of course, that reaction just made the Bucks more interested in the contents of the drawer. You muttered curses as Nick flung his body on top of you, grabbing your arm and pulling it back to your side as Matt wandered over to the drawer. 

“I’m going to kill you two!” you said furiously as Matt opened the drawer, his eyes widening at the contents before he looked down at you with a teasing smirk. Your face burned bright red in humiliation as Matt pulled out your neon pink vibrator holding it up for Nick to see. You could feel Nick’s chest rumbling in laughter as you buried your face in the comforter. 

You could hear Matt digging around the drawer as you kept your face hidden, imagining as he rifled through the various dildos and nipple clamps, you could practically feel his eyes on you and you chanced a look up, coming face to face with his hand holding the blue bejeweled anal plug you had recently purchased. 

“Didn’t know you were so naughty Y/N.” Nick teased rolling off you. Moving quickly to your knees you snatched the toy from Matt, tossing it into the drawer and slamming it shut. 

“Get out now!” you yelled pointing at the door. Hands held up in innocence they both back slowly out of the room, shit-eating grins on both of their faces. As soon as the door closed behind them you threw yourself face down on your bed, humiliation still burning through your veins.


End file.
